witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Mordred
Mordred (모드레드 Modeuledeu), often known as Halloween (할로윈 Hallowin) is the daughter of King Arthur and the Supporter of Tasha Godspell who used to be a Witch Hunter as well as the main female protagonist of the series. Being British royalty, she is also the daughter of Queen Guinevere and was crowned the 10th King of Britain as well as the 10th Generation Arthur. Originally in a pumpkin form, she fights with two swords, but one can transform into a shield. She is currently sealed with one lock. Appearance With two seals active upon her, Halloween originally assumed the form of a pumpkin doll at roughly three feet tall dressed in a black shroud. She carried two swords, Yin and Yang. It can be presumed that Mordred had a male or androgynous voice in this form, or that her voice is just androgynous to begin with, as Tasha was thoroughly surprised that Mordred became a girl when her first seal was removed., although she had spoken to him in her two sealed form. When two seals are broken, Halloween takes on the appearance of a teenage girl. She has short, red hair tied back in a high ponytail, complete with an antenna-like lock and her WH uniform. She originally wore the same black shroud as her pumpkin form, which appears to be the default for her. She also has a habit of wearing pumpkin based accessories and her choice of clothing tends to be both revealing and easy to move in. This form seems to resemble her as she appeared in her younger days learning under Lancelot. At the age when Mordred was supposed to become king, she wore a knight-like armor with a cape and an armored dress. She is depicted wielding a long sword in her right hand and is noticeably taller in stature than her current self. It is presumed she will return to this form if her final seal is removed. Personality Two Seals At the beginning of the series, Mordred was simple character: an enchanted pumpkin doll/puppet that served as Tasha Godspell’s Supporter. Something was different about her, as despite the fact that she was made by a witch, she still retained a bit of free will even after training, while most Masters have complete control over their Supporters. Remarked to be so strong two seals were needed to keep her under control, she still displayed apparent rebellion; she often insults Tasha or tries to cut him despite the fact that she knows it to be impossible due to being under his command. She gets annoyed when he spends all their traveling funds and hates when he ridicules her, but up until that point she was very simplistic in her drives and “feelings”. She did not possess concern or relief in the way a human would feel them. One Seal After her first seal was broken, however, she began to feel emotions as she obtained a human form. She now also had human weaknesses, like injuries; as a puppet, she could not be killed unless her “heart” was damaged. Halloween began to express a deeper devotion and dedication to Tasha than she did in the past; she showed empathy and understanding towards his feelings towards his younger sister Aria, even going so far to swear her loyalty in helping him recover her. Tasha remarked that since Mordred became a person, her thoughts began flowing into himCho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2009). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 9: Chapter 45: Page 5. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-5029-8 suggesting that prior to this, Mordred didn't really have as much of an individual self-consciousness. It becomes readily apparent that even Mordred notices this change when sacrificing herself to push Tasha out of the way of an attack. She’s relieved and happy to know that he’s safe, and acknowledges how strange it was that she feels such a thing, as it never happened when she was a pumpkin. Her loyalty to Tasha began deepening into something where she looks at him with love or adoration. Mordred is a person who centers all her drive on Tasha; she won't even allow herself to be separated from him. She even refuses to live in separate rooms from Tasha. Compared to even his sister whom she swore to protect, Aria’s life is meaningless next to his. This "look" seems to be chopped up to that fact that he is in fact her Master; without the final seal on her, this extreme loyalty may not be so deep-set within her personality. Ryuhwan reveals that her true personality will probably be resentful and cold towards Tasha, as their contract forces Mordred to be loyal, devoted, and caring towards him, which is not her true feelings. Mordred herself eventually becomes aware of this, but is content with it regardless, since she states she wants to enjoy the happiness it provides. She doesn't worship him blindly despite this feeling of devotion. She openly criticizes him for trying to be a one-man army, wishing for him to rely on her more and ask for her help. She’s not afraid to hit him when he’s being an idiot or to yell at him when he needs to snap back to reality, and she’s not afraid to tease him about the little things that set him off. Finally, because she’s not used to having a human form, Mordred can be somewhat naive when it comes to subject material surrounding it (for example, she attempted to lick wounds to disinfect them). Story History Sometime before the beginning of the story, Mordred was sealed, either by West after Mordred fought and lost against her or by Edea Florence later on at an unknown date. In any case, Edea Florence was in possession of Halloween (the sealed form of Mordred) and gave Halloween to Tasha as a gift for becoming a WH in the West Headquarters before she died in the hands of Aria Godspell. Halloween was so strong that there were three magic seals to limit her powers. The seals changed Halloween into a pumpkin and took her memories, but she was still incredibly strong. In her three seal form Halloween is a lifeless doll, Edea promises to remove Halloween's third seal before she gives Halloween to Tasha. Edea explained to Tasha how dangerous it was to removed the next two seals. The true identity of Halloween is Princess Mordred, daughter of Queen Guinevere and King Arthur. At some point before being sealed by Edea Florence, Mordred's ascension to the position of King of Britain was opposed by a majority of the Knights of the Round. In order to persuade them, Merlin assumed she needed to demonstrate great power and charisma and developed a test for Mordred to prove her worth as King--a duel with West, the most powerful witch alive. However, Merlin greatly misjudged West's power and Mordred was apparently overpowered and defeated. The Red Witch Arc Halloween in her pumpkin form assists Tasha in taking down Easts' fake supporters. Later, East returns with Surtr, revealing her Golem supporter to have been a fake, she defeats Tasha and Halloween, breaking the latter's swords in the process, and then tells them the location of th "Red Witch". Because Halloween's swords are broken, Tasha is forced to call for help from other WH, and ends up partnered with Xing. Later, after defeating Aria, Tasha summons Halloween to help him fight against Varete, despite her blades still not being 100% repaired, Halloween notes she can use them in their current state so long as she doesn't have to rely on stabbing. Halloween ultimately stops moving when Tasha runs out of Mana fighting Varete. Monica Arc Halloween was in the suitcase Monica stole from Tasha. After Monica sees the seals on Halloween, she tries to find a way to obtain them, believing the locks to be silver. Using Halloween, Tasha is able to catch up and locate Monica while Monica was trying to escape. During the fight with Vanir, Halloween's swords are knocked out, thus enabling Halloweeen to battle. The Other Magic Marksman Arc Tasha shot one of the seals off Halloween when she was about to be killed by Ryuhwan's HalloweenCho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2006). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 3: Chapter 12: Page 37. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-3319-2. To Tasha's surprise, she transformed into a girl, increasing her speed and strength. Upon transforming into a girl, the first thing she does is punch Tasha. Tasha was still shocked and yelled at her which she replied that she was shocked he was not dead yet.She was about to proceed with attacking Tasha for all the times he had humiliated her when Ryuhwan's Halloween attacked her. She successfully dodged then pulled out her two swords Yin and Yang. She proceeds to fight the other Halloween nearly killing him until Ryu Hwan interrupts their fight. They begin to fight and Halloween attacks Ryuhwan viciously but to no avail because Ryuhwan dodged all of her attacks, calling her weak and predictable. He was about to shoot her when Tasha literally jumps in nearly killing her. He then says that they should withdraw but she said that she did not take orders from him. He then commands her to withdraw but they both decide to begin fighting again after Halloween agreed that Tasha was still her master and that she would obey him. Ryuhwan releases unlimited magic and Halloween and Tasha are then surrounded by guns which shoot at them, defeating them. Halloween is then healed by East, who states that Halloween was special, and she believed that Halloween was strong enough to beat Varete. As the team returns to WH HQ, they are met by Cougar Kunein, who attacks Tasha. Halloween stops him and Cougar asks who she is and she replies that she is Tasha's supporter. Words then appears and said that supporters were not suppose to attack WHs. He tells her to sheathe her swords but she refuses, causing him to put an incredible amount of gravity on her sword. With that, she and Tasha and Words and Cougar begin to fight each other until the Phantom Knight Vihyungrang stops them. She leaves to get clothing. When she comes back, they begin walking to Tasha's room, but Halloween says that she wants to go to the training room. When he refuses, Halloween punches him into the wall leaving a huge dent. She lifts him by the collar and says for him to get stronger to get revenge. She also states that she would also train day and night to get revenge. And she said if he did not, then he was not fit to be her master. He says that he will begin training with her, he then says that she looks good in her new uniform. Which she begins to blush at stating that just because he said that she would not forgive him. She is later seen with Elmar Hyacinth after training. Tasha approaches them and thanks Elmar for training with Halloween. Halloween then replies that she is going back to their room to take a shower. Elmar begins to blush and asks if Tasha shares a room with Halloween. He then replies that nothing is going on with them and then there are no rooms for supporters. Later, after Halloween showers, Tasha decides to blow-dry her hair and comb it. When she states that he was too kind for a boy and turned to see him smiling. He then walks away and then said that Aria liked to have her hair brushed and that he always did it for her. She then grabs Tasha's hand and says that she may not be very obedient but she can promise him this as long as Tasha's her master she will defend him till she dies. She tells him to focus on saving his sister Aria and that she'll handle the rest. She touches his cheek and says to cheer up. He held his hand to her cheek and agrees. The Knight and Rose Arc She and Tasha then set out for a mission to protect the Southern headquarters. Much to Tasha's disappointment, he was paired up with Cougar. Tasha and Cougar begin fighting on the train and Halloween stabs them both in the head to stop them. When Linda states that they should take care of their wounds, Halloween replies that it is OK, just put saliva on it. The train stops suddenly and Halloween crashes to the floor. She runs to the window and looks outside and see that the train was trapped in a net of vines and roses. Five witches show up and one of them shoots black gigantic balls at the train, but they are destroyed by Tasha. After Tasha stops the balls from hitting the train, he begins to laugh. Halloween says at last twice and said that he has gone crazy. She then says that he has always been in the type of state where it would not be weird if he lost his mind. Tasha then shoots Halloween in the forehead with a tranquilizer and begins to fight the witches. Cougar, Tarras, and Xing later join him. However, Lancelot shows up and begins fighting with Xing, but the battle is interrupted by Halloween. Cubleon sees Lancelot fighting Halloween and decides to help by shooting Halloween, but Lancelot saved her, much to both of their surprises. He then kills the Cubleon and said that that she should understand that Cubleon committed an unforgivable sin by trying to kill his queen (Halloween). He then turns to Halloween and bows saying that his heart overflows with the joy to have finally found his majesty. He then states that he is sad to see her this weak and where was her former greatness. He then grabs the seal and said that it was sealing her powers. When Lancelot touched the seal, Halloween could not move. Tasha then attacks him and yells to get away from Halloween. Lancelot then disappears and Tasha was about to shoot him but Halloween stopped him. Sabrina Rose shows up (she was the one who sent the five witches to attack the train). A vine she created was about to impale Tasha, but Halloween pushed him out of the way and got impaled instead, becausee she hated the thought of losing Tasha. Tasha starts screaming her name and tried to stop the bleeding. She lifts her hand and holds it to his cheek and says that his face does not look to good. She begins to cough and Tasha asks if she is OK. A vine apears and nearly stabs them, but Xing deflects it and yelled that they were in the middle of a battle. Tasha yells back that he had to take care of Halloween otherwise she will die. Xing reveals that it was a magical wound, and could be healed by only magic. Halloween wakes up and goes to help as Tasha loses control and his mind and body cannot handle the mana. Halloween then stated that if Tasha stays in that state any longer he will go completely crazy and the overwhelming amount of magic will destroy his body. She then pulls out both her swords and says that she has to defeat him and turn him back to the way he was. She then collapses because of her wound and states she couldn't help him. Ryu Hwan then appears. He begins to fight Tasha in his released state (they both are in their released states). Halloween cannot move to help him because Tasha cut of her magic supply beacause he did not need her help. Tasha collapses because the magic is destroying Tasha's body. Halloween then bring Patricia to heal him but she doesn't have the power to heal him. Neptis then appears to heal Tasha but is attacked by Ryu Hwan, Halloween, and Xing. She successfully blocks the attack. She then creates a barrier around her to keep everyone but her and Tasha out. Halloween tries desperately to break down the barrier but fails. She screams at Neptis to not touch Tasha. Neptis replies by saying if she touched him what would she do. Neptis then stabs Tasha with her hand in the chest. Halloween screams his name and Ryu Hwan breaks down the barrier with his gun. They all surround Neptis, and Halloween call Patricia to heal Tasha's wound. Patricia goes to heal it but there was no wound, she also states that his magic is calming down. They all turn to Neptis and she stated that she told them from the beginning that there was nothing to be scared of. Neptis then takes them to another dimension and tell them that Tasha is an ally to the witches which they state that Tasha is their ally. Fights in Britannia Arc When they reach Britain, Mordred decides to fight Aria Godspell in the place of Tasha, because Tasha was still weak. Knowing she was outmatched, Mordred decided to taunt her to make her moves more predictable (saying things like how she took a shower with Tasha to annoy her ). Although initially winning the fight, her mana supply is cut off when Lancelot cuts off Tasha's arm in their fight. When Aria is about to kill her, Ryuhwan comes in and fights Aria for Halloween, who forces him on Edea Florence's name not to kill Aria. She goes to Tasha but runs into Lancelot and Guinevere. Guinevere hugs Halloween and Lancelot reveals Guinevere to be Halloween's mother. Although she is doubtful, Lancelot tells her that with her memories sealed she should follow her heart and further questions why she hasn't attacked the witch. Tasha arrives and Halloween defends him against Lancelot. She informs him of the situation concerning Aria, but he is greatly angered, feeling that Ryuwhan will not honor his promise to not kill Aria. Tasha feels this will directly lead to Aria's death and he states how he's disappointed with Halloween since she couldn't understand his feelings. Halloween directly states it's more important for her to save her master and how Aria's life is meaningless in comparison to Tasha's. Tasha decides to abandon Halloween after this, she goes with Lancelot while hiding her tears. With him, she begins to enter a form called the Egg of Beginning. Tasha returns, hoping Halloween will reconcile with him, but Lancelot discourages him, saying Halloween is too far gone. But, she answers his calls. Lancelot decides to attack, but is repelled by an ambush from Tania Doberg. He flees with Guinevere, and the battle is won. Escape from Britain Arc Later on, Merlin and the council agree to, in exchange for the location of North's castle, separate Mordred from Tasha and surrender her to Merlin. This angers Tasha, who after hearing this decides to quit the organization and flee with her with Diana's help. During their escape, however, they are attacked by the other Witch Hunters. However, Ran and Monica decide to side with Tasha and support their escape. During the brief scuffle, though, East and Varete both separate Tasha and Mordred from the rest of the group, with East telling Tasha and Mordred that it was not yet time for them to die. Training in Wonderland Arc Tasha and Halloween are taken to East's house and start receiving special training from Ryuhwan. Mordred is mainly seen fighting Fergus. During her training, she sees a sealed memory of her and Lancelot training together in the past. After Tasha losses consciousness, Mordred and East have a girl talk. East asks Mordred how she feels about Tasha to which Mordred replied that she loved him despite knowing that the feelings were artificially made from the golden contract. She resumes training once Tasha recovers. Invasion Arc After Sabrina Rose attacks, Mordred and Tasha take her on. Mordred displays overwhelming speed cutting down Sabrina's clones effortlessly. Mordred proceeds to cuts down Roses' vines and keeps Rose from attacking Tasha while he targets her real body. Tasha and Halloween are then told by the other two witch's there, that they had two minutes to defeat them before Halloween and Tasha die, due to a spell the witch Mary was casting. They proceed on fighting but any attacks they try are reflected by mirror images of themselves. Halloween is later reverted into a lifeless pumpkin doll, due to the spell Mary was casting to be finished. After Ryuhwan looks into Tasha's past, Mordred reverts back to her human form and prepares for more training. Powers and Abilities Before she was sealed in her current form, Mordred was known to be extremely strong, probably on a higher level than an S-Class WH or even greater. According to Merlin, before he realized the true extent of West's powers, Mordred was apparently qualified in his eyes to fight against one of the Four Great Witches themselves, even East acknowledges how powerful she could truly become. As a supporter, she is sealed and her overall strength is reduced to only a fraction of what it was before, her memories, and much of her skill and training, also appear to be sealed away. She receives mana from Tasha as a supporter, thus increasing her strength and speed to higher levels. Personal skills Master Swordsmanship: Prior to her contract with Tasha, her skills as a swordsman was among the best in the world. Following her sealing, most of her original skill is now inaccessible. In her pumpkin form, with two seals active, she had at least enough ability to rip apart East's fake supporters. After having her first seal removed Halloween's power and speed seem to increase, but her overall skill level is noted by Ryuhwan to be unfit for swatting insects. After being trained by Ryuhwan's Halloween, Fergus, she remembers a bit of her original skill and reaches a point where she can even best him tactically. Immense Strength: Mordred's strength is noted to be above the likes of Ryuhwan, as she was confident she could defeat him in battle based solely on her superior strength and speed. When supplied mana by Tasha, she has shown enough raw strength to lift her sword despite Words' using his powers to increase the sword's weight. The resulting act caused the ground at her feet to crack and crumble under her body while she herself lifted the sword with casual ease. It can be assumed that her strength would be dramatically increased if her 2nd seal were to be released. Immense Speed: Mordred is shown to be considerably faster than normal humans. She manages to block and avoid many quick attacks such as Ryuhwan's bullets, and even prides her speed and power above his own level. She has been notable for surviving mostly on her speed, as her raw skill was for much of the series dampened by her sealed condition. It can be assumed that her speed would be dramatically increased if her 2nd seal were to be released. Immense Durability: Mordred is capable of sustaining multiple blows and recover soon after, the mana she receives as a supporter would seem to influence this, while she also has a fairly strong body as it is from her training. As a pumpkin doll she could only die if her "heart" was destroyed, but this fact has since been eliminated with her human body. It can be assumed that her durability would be dramatically increased if her 2nd seal were to be released. Supporter Abilities Mana Supply (마력공급 Malyeoggong-geub): Like all supporters, Mordred receives a steady flow of mana which enhances her strengths in many aspects. The rate of mana flow can be changed and is done so by Tasha, her master. She has learned to better utilize the mana she receives from Tasha, needing only the minimum to fight a witch of Sabrina Rose's level. Tania describes Mordred as a one of a kind supporter due to her ability to withstand Tasha's S-Class mana. *'Superhuman Speed': The mana produced can increase the speed the supporter can function. *'Superhuman Strength': Attacks reinforced with mana are more powerful than ordinary attacks. *'Superhuman Durability': By reinforcing their body with mana, supporters are able to withstand attacks ordinary humans aren't able to. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Mana allows the supporter's wounds to heal at a more rapid rate. Linked Minds: Due to her contract with Tasha, Mordred can telepathically send messages to him as well as receives Tasha's ones too. Mordred can also read his mind and look into his memories and vice versa. Equipment Yin and Yang Swords (음양 Eum-yang): A pair of twin swords that are used by Mordred both as a puppet and in her human form. The swords would appear to be standard for Supporters of her type, as Ryuhwan's Halloween also has a set. They can regenerate when they are broken, although it takes time. After her first seal was released, Halloweens swords turned from a pair of knife-like blades into a pair of broader, longer, flat-tipped blades. The swords would appear to possess shape-shifting qualities as she can store the weapons as a part of her clothes, this is particularly evident after her first seal is released, before which this ability was either absent or unseen. She has also been shown turning one of the swords into a shield. After her training with Ryuhwan's Halloween in wonderland, Mordred gains the ability to massively increase the range of these swords, liquefying them in the process, to the point where she cut down a massive number of Rose' supporter's, Vital's, branches to protect Tasha. WH Uniform: Invented by Edea Florence, this set of clothing is given to all ordinary members of the organization. The uniform runs on mana and won't function if it runs out of it. Being Tasha's companion, Mordred would've received one and presumably she received two outfits in total, one specifically designed for her. During Tasha and her escape from the WHs, they managed to avert attention of the guards in Britain thanks to this. The functions the uniform possesses are: *'Memory-lapse Fibers' (망각의 섬유 Mang-gag-ui Seom-yu): Normal people won't notice the wearer unless the WH purposely attracts the individuals attention. This won't work on witches or fellow WHs. *'Protection': The clothing offers low level protection against attacks that are both physical and magical. *'Repair': It will repair itself using the mana stored within it. *'Emblem' (문장 Munjang): Every A/S-Class WH is attributed with an unique insignia which is on their emblem. The emblem allows others to guess certain facts about the wearer's life or abilities. Her emblem, called Florence, takes the form of a flower. Tasha kept it as a tribute to his master who made it and Mordred being his supporter also had it on her uniform. Relationships Tasha Godspell When Halloween was a puppet, she and Tasha had a trusting, but also casually hostile relationship, due in part to the fact that they never had any money. After her first seal was released, Halloweens very first action was to attack Tasha, reveling in her new found freedom to do so. Their relationship is occasionally strained on the matter of Tasha's sister, Halloween places Tasha's safety over his sister's in all respects, even deeming her life worthless by comparison. Tasha was initially angry enough to disown his supporter over this incident, but admitted he would take her back if she came after him, and indeed came back for her immediately when she was in danger. Their bond was strong enough to overcome separation by Guinevere's Egg of the Beginning. Since gaining human form, Halloween has noted her view of Tasha has changed, enough so for her to die for him, eventually she comes to realize what the form it has taken is. Mordred has confessed that she is indeed in love with Tasha (most likely because of the Golden Contract); however, she hides this from him after witnessing all of those seeking a relationship with him being rejected with kindness. She says she is the only one who can actually see Tasha the way he truly is because she is his Supporter, and she wants to preserve that state. Although East reminds her that most of her feelings are through the Golden Contract, she believes that her feelings can't be helped, so there's no use in fighting them, in fact, she has learned to enjoy the state she's in for what it is worth. The two have a trusting relationship in battle, with one easily willing to risk their lives for the other: Mordred took a fatal blow for Tasha and soon after that, to save her, Tasha used the Song of Moirai, which endangers him greatly. Ryuhwan She dislikes Ryuhwan for the most part because he is Tasha's rival. However, she is willing to team up with him or do what he says if it's for Tasha's sake, seen when he takes over her battle with Aria so that she could help Tasha. She appears to be in a rather heated rivalry with his supporter, Fergus, who treats her like a kid a lot of the time. During their training, she has at least learned to co-operate with Ryuhwan . Aria Godspell Mordred seems to look down on Aria, as her impression of Aria is that of a clingy, jealous, younger sister who also hurt Tasha by killing his Master, Edea Florence. East Understandably, Mordred does not seem to like East, as she is Tasha's enemy most of the time. However, as she is an enigma in her goals, East can be seen more as a presence to be cautious around. Mordred was more than willing to confess her feelings for Tasha to East, noting that a witch of her caliber should not be so rude as to repeat her words to others. Like Tasha, she begrudgingly accepts East's training. Trivia *Mordred was originally intended to be male and Tasha a girl, but both their genders were later changed. Their names are remnants of this. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Supporter Category:Britain Category:East's Group